


Dear Dempsey (2)

by DankTempsey



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankTempsey/pseuds/DankTempsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tank nodded along leisurely. He believed Edward was telling it like it was, and nothing more than such. It felt nice when he was comforted by the certain truth.</p><p>Sincerely, logically, Tank didn't enjoy the gainsaying. Dempsey was already as farouche enough as it is. Edward's constant denying convinced Tank to believe that this relationship would've never worked. No, that's not what he wanted.</p><p>Tank glanced at Edward, sheepishly sliding across the sleek wood beneath him. He didn't allow his plain-face to cease that mien either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Dempsey (2)

**Author's Note:**

> [Thank you for the reviews Eddie and Sexy Potato! It means a lot you've enjoyed thus far!]
> 
> Sorry if the fic sounds repetitive, but I was trying to coorelate this one to Dear Dempsey (Part 1)!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Kudos and Comments are extremely appreciated!-

Dear Dempsey

Part Two

 

 

Three simple knocks was all it took. Three simple knocks started this whole night and coerced the German to remain internally conflicted on this event. His mind was made up afterward, but it took some time. Especially when Dempsey barged in, nearly breaking the door down, and started heading studiously toward Edward.

 

Richtofen was scribbling down countless ideas or crossing out ones that would interfere negatively with his other conjured directions. 

 

This has become so common; Dempsey walks right in here as if it's his own living quarters. At this, Edward didn't even flinch when he heard the door burst open. He simply continued his work, minding his own beeswax, and sipped occasionally from his cup of coffee.

 

"I need to talk to you."

" _Ah!_ There's a lot of things we 'need' Dempsey. Take a minute to think it through and wonder if it's worth my time."

 

He's got to stop doing that, really. Edward's quick-witted side comments only made things worse, and made Tank's questions quiver at the tip of his tongue. He continued on anyways.

 

"It's extremely important, actually. It's about... last week."

 

Edward nearly tossed his pencil when he heard that last part be pieced together. Last week. He could only wonder which event Tank was talking about from last week. Innumerable notions and cogitation filled his mind. Inseparable paradoxes cracked his mind like an egg over a marble bowl. Differentiation was difficult, so he decided to ask Tank what was going on.

 

"What are you talking about? I can barely remember last week." Replied Edward, wishing it wasn't the opposite, and facing his countless blueprints and footnotes. Tank moved along to the side of the desk, standing with his hands in his armpits.

 

"Huh, that so? Well, then do you remember coming into my room with some wine and a pair of glasses? Mismatched, champagne glasses?"

 

Edward looked up at the marine. An aspiration for the truth was radiating from that semi-cocky glare. His posture of waning confidence struck the German where it would've counted, and forced Edward's eye to twitch. A broken laughter erupted from the doctor's lips as he focused on his sketches once again.

 

"I would never allow for drink glasses to be ill-matched. Nor drink with you. You must've been seeing things, American."

 

Dempsey grimaced, "I just want to know one thing. You're makin' things more difficult than they should be. I want to know the truth."

 

Richtofen was silent and remained still for a minute. His heart throbbed so harsh he felt it in his head and hands. Soon he was sure it'd do a pirouette up his esophagus. This thought alone was too much to handle, so he hemmed.

 

"Alright, go for it. What do you want to know?"

"I just want to know why you... rejected me."

 

So, that's what this was about. Richtofen should've known from the start, and he definitely should've known not to leave Dempsey hanging before hand. All Tank could've gotten was a kiss, and he was sure the marine would be content. He knew he should've acted last week but, his nerves delayed him from doing anything he really wanted. That, and his held down bile felt like it would've spewed from his mouth. That would've been the first, and possibly last, kiss they'd share. 

 

Edward shrugged, aiding final touches to his layout. 

 

"You're just not my type."

"C'mon, be serious. I want to know."

 

Edward consciously laughed, and also noted Tank's beaming confidence. Any lies told from here on out could be used against him, or could be spread to the others as a way to reek some blackmail revenge against the doctor. Such a pity. Edward loves to repose in any situation. Well, he doesn't love to, but he loves to when he needs to. 

 

This didn't count as one of those times though. So, it'd look like Edward would have to fess up. He spins the device in his hand, lead running up and down the tube everytime he'd tilt it in the different direction. Richtofen cursed under his hot breath, his face getting flustered in the process.

 

"You really want to know the truth, Dempsey?"

"That's why I'm here."

 

Oh, who is he kidding? How could he place fraud on his spurn for the marine? 

 

"I... obviously thought you were intoxicated and I wasn't going to take advantage over you like that. I already do that enough when you're not drunk... non-venereal things, I mean," Richtofen shuffles his chair backwards and stands upright, fixing his documents before scooting along through his bedroom, "I don't intend to 'inside track' anyone anymore, really. It's childish. I'm trying to not go down in history as a maniac Nazi with nothing better to do, except rule the universe and abuse his colleagues. That's not what I want. Whatever it takes, no matter the consequences too, I want to be a hero, Dempsey..."

 

He looked to the American, their eyes locking for... the first time? No, it couldn't have been. But the way Tank had looked at him now, was very sincere and treasuring. He felt very appreciated with every word he spoke, and so he went on:

 

"I shouldn't bask in the shame of someone I was not and never will be. I'm trying to fix the future for the world and trying―mein Gott am I trying―not to be a criminal while doing so. Some of my actions were slightly malicious, but they were for the best. I just want someone to recognize it, but I digress. I... just don't feel comfortable using you. I couldn't image doing so for a second. You're important to us. The team."

 

"Am I important to you alone?

"Of course you are Dempsey. I like you a lot."

 

Tank nodded along leisurely. He believed Edward was telling it like it was, and nothing more than such. It felt nice when he was comforted by the certain truth.

 

Sincerely, logically, Tank didn't enjoy the gainsaying. Dempsey was already as farouche enough as it is. Edward's constant denying convinced Tank to believe that this relationship would've never worked. No, that's not what he wanted.

 

Tank glanced at Edward, sheepishly sliding across the sleek wood beneath him. He didn't allow his plain-face to cease that mien either.

 

About a body's width away from touching, the men glimpsed at each other and then averted their eyes every now and then. Edward wolfed down his last feeling that expressed deplore. He didn't even know how to feel, still. Even when Tank traveled both hands towards Richtofen's jaw line, holding it level to his face, and leaned in, he didn't know how to feel.

 

Edward closed his eyes, puckering his lips all the while. Tank took a moment or two to embrace the striking looks Edward seemed so diffident of. How was he self-conscious of this? Richtofen's jaw was extremely sharp, his cheekbones rested high on his face―giving an apple - like appearance, and even gave off the color too. Around his lids were grey bags, and bruises, and an acute mark captivated below his right eye. Dempsey leaned in. He inhaled the sweet cologne that emanated from his collar, Tank was surprised he still smelled like such when he was working his ass off constantly. 

 

Edward lulls, his eyes blinked open a few times before officially grasping a glare at the marine. Multicolored eyes were now pools of cloudy impatience. Locks of black stuck up in the air and danced with wispy intention. Fingers brushed down the stray, black hairs upon Richtofen's crown, and then smoothed down to the back of his neck. Tank had pulled him more closely now, breathing on the contour of Edward's lips. 

 

Edward takes a deep breath. 

 

Tank embraced this feeling and enjoyed it―making the wait longer and longer seemed to pool warmth in his stomach. Even like this, did Dempsey find joy in stalling his good friend, dragging out the yearning kiss.

 

"Dempsey..."

"Yeah, Richtofen?"

"...kiss me... _please_..." 

 

Tank clutched onto Edward tightly, hands fitting in the correct places and overwhelming the doctor with delight. He's never been held so closely, so passionately; Dempsey's fingertips gently squeezed the clothed hips and lured him closer. It was impossible to breathe without facing away, but if this was the way Edward would've perished, he wouldn't mind it at all. 

 

Edward felt his throat throb and his face become overly sensitive. Now he was painted red, a stinging flush puncturing the caves of his hollow cheeks. Deafening silence whirred his ears and sounded as if it were a radio tuning into the latest news broadcast. 

 

Why did Richtofen want it so badly now? At the beginning it was Dempsey beckoning for a smooch, but this was ridiculous. Edward couldn't breath in this closed little space, Dempsey was holding him in places he would've despised even being thought of, and now Tank was teasing him so successfully that Richtofen began to tear up.

 

Edward chewed on his lip, eyes flickering with intimidation and fear of not getting what was so clearly aspired for. 

 

And suddenly, as their lips has finally connected, sparks of emotions erupted and colided with unusual thoughts, forcing the needy German to show some gratitude. Richtofen felt skeptical before gaining leverage and pushing back. Dubious gestures coerced Dempsey to hold the other closer; his thumb and index placed on his pointed chin, the other hand occupied with grasping at one of the doctor's hips.

 

He wondered how they ended up like this. It was so hazy and gave Richtofen a fuzzy feeling in his chest. Their bodies sank right into the fleecy deep  mattress. Their lips smacked and brushed precisely against the each others. Small drops of sweat and excess saliva slugged a trail down the sides of their faces. Edward batted his eyelashes over his glossy green-greys. He was slipping away from the belief that this was real; murky clouds of sparks and stars rebelled his clear vision. A few seconds later, Edward's eyes rolled around, and his lids shut slowly. 

 

_×_

 

It was already dawn by the time Edward had woken up―still comforted by his own bed―his pants and shirt folded neatly across his legs. They seemed to be cleaned, too. The little accessories that accompanied the attire had nearly slipped off the corner of his bed, so Edward sat upwards and reached for them. These actions weren't timed perfectly, he thought as such in his head, so it ended up dropping to the floor and echoing a ring through the room. 

 

Edward cursed beneath his breath. 

 

"Edward? You awake?"

 

Now he really cursed beneath his breath. He wished he wouldn't have moved in the first place.

 

"Yes, Dempsey. I'm up."

 

Coming from one of the smaller rooms, the American came along the bed side, and settled far enough on it for Edward to stay comfortable.

 

"You feelin' any better, Richtofen?"

"Yes, American. Why do you ask?"

"You passed out last night from taking a pretty nasty fall."

 

Richtofen stifled. He didn't really remember the exact events, but found inquiry about certain incidents. He really wondered how far Tank and him had gone, before the German fell. 

 

"What happened, exactly?"

"Well, you jerked your head back a little, hit the corner of the wall to the back of your neck, and collapsed. I ain't no doctor, but I've been a combat lifesaver before. It's a 30 minutes class, but at least you aren't dead."

 

Richtofen hadn't even remained half-attentive as he wished for. All he'd been thinking about was what he apparently dreamt last night. Tank and Edward, nearly removing their clothes, but surely implying some discreet maneuvers that looked a lot like...

 

_Oh my!_

 

Edward shivered, chortling with a thick coat of embarrassment to top it. Sprinkled by accompanied skittish behavior.

 

Richtofen looked to Dempsey, and then noticed his garb beneath one of Tank's knees. Edward pointed, wavering dynamics brushing his tone the wrong way. 

 

"Why did you undress me?" Asked Edward. His eyebrows narrowed over the already hooded eyes. Richtofen discovered anger as a small flame inside of him. As little as it was, it only took shattered alcohol (in this case, poorly choiced words) to ignite that still flame into a hell fire. Richtofen saw Dempsey's struggle to out his words as calmly as possible. Richtofen leaned inward. 

 

"After I carried you over to the bed, you threw up on me and fell over. You know me, I'm not so cruel to leave you in your own barf for the rest of the night. So I undressed you, and cleaned up what I could've. "

"My dearest apologies to your poor shirt."

"Nah, it's alright. I got tired of wearing it so much and it began to smell."

"Oh, I know..."

 

Edward playfully cuffed Dempsey on his cheek. Tank smiled.

 

It's unfortunate that Edward wasn't joking, but that didn't matter now.

 

"So... I'm not sure if you remember what happened yesterday, but I want to know somethin'."

"What is it, Dempsey?"

 

The marine soon became coated in courage, after another whole contemplative episode. He sat next to Edward, right beside the tired German, dragging his lips from the scrunched up neck and to his ear.

 

Tank chuckled lowly, "What are we? Just friends?"

 

Edward inhaled deeply, clearing his lungs from the settled anxieties. He took in another fresh breath. Eager to inform the marine, accompanied by that snappy tongue, Richtofen replied. 

 

"We are friends. But... how's more than friends?"

"Partners, Richtofen."

 

Edward looked at his _partner_ , quickly pecked him on the cheek, then proceeded to hold his hand. 

 

Richtofen has never wanted to get ahead of himself, nor express his feelings so openly. He expected unrequited love and feared it as well. It was unbelievable that Tank presented it first, in where Richtofen felt it first. This related to why the doctor tried to deny it. He knew it'd tear him up.

 

Seeing Dempsey wouldn't deny this, Edward complied to fend emotions, but clandestinely.

 

Edward looked to his feet, breathed a smooth laughter, then sighed.

 

"Partners. Sounds perfect."

 

_×_

 


End file.
